Smaller electrically powered vehicles, typically called electric cars, are widely used on golf courses and for a variety of electric utility vehicle applications. Although electric golf cars have become widely accepted, they typically require recharging after about to 36 holes of golf. Therefore, a typical 18 hole golf course requires about 80 cars to serve the golfers each day and a building large enough to house all the golf cars at night, during which they are commonly recharged. The recharging process not only takes time, but recharging during daytime hours can significantly increase the cost of electricity as a result of increasing peak demand charges from the utility to the customer.